One Cannot Forget
by Falling-Blue Ashes
Summary: A day like any other. Untill two of the most dangerous prisoners escape. Will it turn out without a loss suffered by the 55 Precint or the 55 Firehouse? Read and Review THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR :)
1. Prologue To A Bad Day

**One Cannot Forget**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in the Story nor the any part of Third Watch whatsoever. 

First Story so please Read and Review, Constructive Criticism allowed.

**Prologue:**

It was a chilly August morning in New York. The sun was shining and the clouds were lumbering by. The breeze was light but cool. The streets were filled with happy people and regular stuff. Children played in the parks and people were out shopping. Despite the cool breeze, people were out in not much than long sleeve shirts and pants. It was just another day in New York. Appearances can be quite deceiving. The prettiest flower can be the root to a deadly poison, and no one saw it coming. No one could assume that the day would suddenly take a turn for the worst. It was concealed that dark secrets and threats were in everyone's steps.

**Firehouse**

Jimmy Doherty walked up the firehouse steps and found Kim and Walsh enjoying a cup of coffee. Carlos had some books spread over the table and papers were stacked high. D.K. was reading the newspaper and Alex was coming up the stairs be hind him.

'Move it, Jimmy. Some people actually want to be ready!' Alex yelled at him.

'Alright, hold on.' Jimmy mumbled stepping aside. It was clear that Alex was not in a good mood this afternoon. He sat down beside Billy and turned to him

'What's with her this morning? I've never seen her like this?' It was Carlos who answered him. Although he didn't raise his head, and his eyes were fixed on his book

'Doc said she had to work the paramedic shift today, the rookie backed out.'

'Ouch.' Jimmy replied getting back up and heading to his locker.

'Yeah, and Lieu doesn't like it either. He shut himself in his office trying to convince the rookie to come, but nothing yet.' Kim said sipping her coffee.

'Where is Doc, anyways?' Billy said looking up

'He was here. He said he had to go out to get something at the store. He wasn't feeling well, so I told him to get some cough medicine.' Lieu said suddenly appearing at the table with a stack of papers in his hands.

'Why? We have a lot of that stuff here.' Jimmy said

'Because I thought he needed some fresh air. Do you have a problem with that?'Lieu practically yelled before stomping back to his office, without waiting for an answer. Jimmy let his breath go before looking over in D.K's direction

'Hey, pass over the sports. I missed the game last night.' Slowly D.K. pulled himself out of the sofa and handed Jimmy the Sport's section

'Whoa, what is with you?' Jimmy said suddenly, D.K. had bloodshot eyes and black rings under them.

'I didn't get much sleep last night,' D.K. groggily mumbled back before ambling away to the sofa again

'What were you doing?' Doc said as he came up the stairs with a small plastic bag in his hand.

'Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep that's all.' He replied. Silence took over. It was apparent that the firemen and the paramedic's had their fair share of problems that Monday afternoon. Carlos had a test later that week, Alex was in a bad mood, Doc was sick, D.K. was sleepy and Lieu was bending over backwards to get the rookie to come help out, along with a mounting temper.

**Precinct**

Bosco and Faith were in their uniforms and sitting side by each in the roll call room. Other officers were randomly around and waiting for Lieutenant Swersky to come in. Ty Davis was sitting behind Faith, Sully was not to be seen.

'Anyone hear from Sully yet?' Faith said as if she was reading Ty's mind.

'Who knows? He's probably in his little apartment sleeping through his alarm because he fell asleep watching his old movies.' Bosco stated grumpily,

'What's eating you today?' Faith said frowning a little at her partner.

'Nothing,' Bosco mumbled under his breath. At that point both Lieutenant Swersky and Sully walked into the roll call room. Sully sat next to his partner and Ty looked at him smirking. Sully was slightly out of breath and looked troubled by something.

'Alright, today there are a few announcements. There is a change in uniform.' Lt. Swersky started out. There was a little groan running through the room 'You must turn in all your extra weapons and retrieve them at the end of the day. After that, you need to leave them at home. Sorry, I don't like it either.' Swersky said seeing the officer's jaws drop at the mention of it.

'Is there a penalty if we don't leave 'em at home?' Bosco said closing his mouth and finding his words

'Yes, they will be taken away immediately and will never be returned.' Swersky said loudly over the sudden uproar of voices.

'Carrying on, we have two escaped prisoners; they are very dangerous and ruthless. They were last spotted in New York so if you see them, call it in and follow them. Do not get in their way and do not go after them without back-up.' He had turned and looked Bosco right in the eyes as he finished. Another officer was passing out a photo of the two prisoners and Swersky dismissed them.

Faith and Bosco walked out to the squad car and tore off down the busy streets of New York, behind them Ty Davis and Sully did the same.

The End…..so far….Please Review


	2. Just Another Call

**Firehouse**

Carlos had moved his stuff off the table and was now he had kicked D.K. off the sofa. He had gone upstairs to catch some sleep before he had a call. Kim and Doc were trying to quiz Carlos, it was not going well. Carlos had been studying for over three days and he still hadn't memorized anything.

'You know this Carlos, c'mon.' Kim mumbled as she read the last question

'Then how come I don't know the answer?' Carlos cried angrily

'Oh man, this is hopeless, I'm going to clean out the bus.' Doc said standing up

'You did that like twenty minutes ago, and then again when you got here.' Kim stated disbelieving

'Well,' Doc started choosing his words carefully, 'I need to make sure that it's ready for when we gat a call.'

'Oh, okay then, by all means, don't help me.' Carlos replied, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

'Fine, I won't then.' Doc said as he was walking down the stairs. Kim closed her eyes and Carlos swore under his breath, then he buried his head in his books. Kim re-opened them and mumbled

'The answer was a spinal tap.'

'I knew that, I just couldn't say it.'

'I know, alright let's try another,'

'No, I'll study later; I need to finish my paper.' With that Carlos got up and returned with a small package of paper. He sat down and put his pencil to the paper.

'AARRRGG,' He yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw the pencil across the room.

'WHAT? What is wrong now?' Kim yelled back at him

'The test is tomorrow. The teacher moved it up. The paper is due tomorrow too. THIS IS NEVER GOING TO WORK. I CANNOT POSSIBLEY GET THEM BOTH DONE!' Carlos shouted.

'Do you want to wake the dead? Keep it down out there!' Lieu yelled from his office

Jimmy looked into Billy's eyes, it was clear that today was going to be no ordinary day. If the paramedic's kept butting heads nothing good could come of it. As soon as Doc cleared the room Kim told Carlos that maybe some fresh air would get the creative juices going. After he left Kim came and sat with Jimmy and Billy at the table.

'Doc had a point; he's just not getting it.' Kim complained

'Yeah, but do you guys always have to go at each other like that. Don't you guys have to ride together?' Billy said over his new cup of coffee

'Yeah, but I ride with Carlos, Doc is with Alex today.' Kim replied putting her head in her hands.

'Oh, that's going to be good. Two paramedic's, both having a bad day trying to treat a multi-car accident victim.' Jimmy teased, 'Cannot agree on the proper way to treat them. Can we not agree that together they are going to do more bad than good?' Smiling Kim and Billy nodded their heads to agree. He was right; none of them had a good feeling about the tempers flaring in the house.

As if on cue a loud voice came over the pa

_'Squad 55 Engine 100 Respond to a warehouse fire at 21st and Queen. Adam 55-3 assist at 21st and Queen, Boy 55-3 respond to a multi-car pile up at 54th and Forest.'_

Bosco and Faith roamed the streets. They watched the people go by.

'Can you believe it?' Faith said after a long silence

'What?'

'Not one call in over half an hour.'

'So? That's good isn't it?'

'No, because that means that nothing is happening.'

'That's usually what it means.' Bosco said as if to put an ending to the conversation. He was sure it was over because then another silence.

'What about those escaped prisoners?' Faith asked looking out the window

'What is wrong with out today?' Bosco asked turning sharply to her

'Nothing,'

'With you it's always something'

'It's nothing'

'Okay fine, it's nothing'

Silence

'I'm just nervous, Fred took the kids out for breakfast and didn't tell me. I woke up and didn't know where they were. I was afraid that maybe they were taken.'

Bosco rolled his eyes angrily as Faith started going into a long story about how afraid she was. As much as Bosco wanted to listen, he just couldn't. Her voice was soon lost and all he heard was _'Blah blah blah, blah-blah? Blah Ba blah-ha-ha.'_

'Yeah, that's facinating,' Bosco said after Faith stopped talking

_'55 David Respond to a disturbance at corner of Amsterdam and Winslow.'_

'55 David Amsterdam and Winslow 10-4 Central.' Faith said as Bosco flipped the sirens on.

'So where were you this morning?' TyDavis said to his partner

'What's it to you?'

'I was just curious, that's all.'

'Well, I think it's none of your business.'

'Okay, fine keep it to your self. I just wanted to tell you that there is a sale on leather jackets today and I want to go.' Ty said turning to his partner

'When?'

'Now or meal break. It's up to you. I was just saying I want to go.'

'Will it make you shut your mouth if we go now?'

'Yes,'

'Fine. Go then.' With that Sully turned away from his partner and stared out the window.

'_55 Charlie respond to a fire at 21st and Queen.'_

55 Charlie 21st and Queen 10-4'

'So much for your jacket,' Sully said as he tore off down the street.


	3. Shots

The fire engine flew through the streets of New York, the sirens and lights blaring as they went. Behind them, they saw Adam 55-3 also with their lights and sirens blaring.

The firemen didn't talk to one another, since most of them were not in the mood. Jimmy looked uncertainly around then turned his attention to the massing smoke plume issuing from behind some buildings.

The smoke was black and quite thick, as soon as the fire truck pulled into position; the firemen emerged slightly coughing through the smoke. It was hard to see and as soon as they hit the asphalt, Lieutenant Johnson barked orders.

'Gerardo, Doherty, take the back, try to vent some smoke. D.K., Walsh, Walters go through the front.' They men dispersed to do their jobs. Gas masks went on immediately and the three went inside through the front.

'_Help…..help us…please!'_ Came weak voices from somewhere in the distance. The building itself was huge with many interior walls. Catacombs, or like a labyrinth it was next to impossible to find your way.

'What was that?' Walters cried as he heard the voice

'Go back out and ask Lieu if there is anyone inside.' Walsh yelled back at him. As Walters left, Walsh and D.K. continued through the smoke. The fire was visible a ways off in the distance and there were various shadows moving along the walls.

'Doherty to Lieutenant Johnson, do you copy?' Jimmy said

'What is it Jimmy?'

'We've cleared a ton of smoke and requesting to go inside.'

'Go ahead, if you see Walsh or D.K. tell them that there are people inside.'

'Copy that. Gerardo and I are going in.'

Then there was radio silence,

'Walters you stay here. I think they can handle it by themselves. I need you out here as a watch anyways.' Lieu stated as he turned to Walters. Kim and Carlos were sitting by the bus; Kim had a book on her lap and appeared to be testing Carlos again. The expression on Carlos' face was not a happy one; it appeared that he was still not getting the questions in his head.

More sirens approached and 55 Charlie pulled in next to Adam 55-3. Sully and Davis got out and stood next to Lieutenant Johnson.

'So, what do you think?' Sully asked him nervously getting the impression he was not in a good mood.

'Fire starters, Walsh told me that this is an old office building. So it would be hard to catch fire. Someone must have set it, although it's only an assumption.'

'Do you think their still inside?'

'No they probably call then split.'

'Might they do it again?'

'Most likely, most fire starters strike more than once.'

'Walsh to Lieu, do you copy?'

'I'm here.' Lieu replied holding up a hand to excuse him from Sully's conversation

'The bottom floor is clear; D.K. and I are going up.'

'Copy that.'

Inside, Jimmy and Gerardo walked carefully around avoiding as much smoke as possible.

'_Help us.....please help....us!' _Came the same weak cry pleading for help from somewhere up above them that D.K. and Walsh had heard. The two of them then saw some light up a head of them.

'C'mon,' Jimmy yelled through his mask to Gerardo. He nodded and followed Jimmy towards the light. Reaching it, they saw that it was a staircase leading upstairs.

'We need to find another staircase. Let's go this way.' Jimmy cried as they saw the stairs ablaze. They walked around but hey couldn't find any other way up.

'How did they make it up before the fire?' Jimmy wondered as they walked around.

Boy 55-3 rolled onto the scene of the car accident. Alex and Doc jumped out as they reached a halt. Doc ran to the scene and began to treat some of the injured.

'Alex, hurry up with those bags!' Doc cried out to her. Alex ran to the back of the bus and grabbed their bags, she dropped Doc's off to him and she ran to another victim.

Blood soaked the ground and white streaks of metal were bright in the cool air. The pile up was small. Only 2 cars, and looked like a sideswipe. Other cars were parked all around the two in the middle. Whoever had called them must have thought that the other cars were part of the crash. Most of the other police officers and others were trying to clear the other cars out of the way so the bus could get closer.

"Hello, sir, my name is Alex and why don't you let me take a look at those," Alex said to her patient. He was bleeding from his head and from what the police had mentioned was that he got out of the car on his own. He had a deep cut along the side of his forehead and he appeared to be perfectly calm. While she tended to him he kept his eyes focused on the car in front of him,

"Sir, since you seem to be okay, why don't you tell me your name while we're here?" Alex asked him while she was applying the bandage. Then the man yelled out and nearly knocked Alex over

"My son, where is my son?" he cried out in anguish

"Sir, was your son with you in the car?"

"Yes, he was, he's only five, he couldn't of gotten very far," the man the leapt to his feet and ran in circles calling out, "Joe? Where are you?"

"Alex!" Doc cried out to her

"Yeah?"

"I need your help over here."

"Coming," Alex got to her feet "This man is missing his son." She called to the nearest police officer. The officer then took the man aside and questioned him about his child. He calmed the man down and told his fellow officers to scour the area for a missing boy. Alex then she went to Doc's side,

"What do you need?" she asked him

"I need some more saline and a backboard now." He replied

"Okay then," Alex ran to the bus and grabbed the backboard and a few bags of saline, she returned to Doc and they loaded his patient onto the bus. Lights on siren's blaring, they raced the victim to Mercy hospital. The traffic was horrible out on the streets of New York. Cars lined the roads and the highways. By the time it took Doc and Alex to reach Mercy, they were already 2 minutes over their assumed time of arrival. Luckily the patient didn't stop breathing or their heart; otherwise there would have been trouble.

"Female, 34, car accident, head concussion, 5 mgs of morphine on scene BP's 90 over 80 Heart rate is 40 over 120, multiple abrasions to the chest and arms," Doc said as they rolled the victim into Mercy. Within seconds, doctors and nurses were assisting; they rolled her to the trauma room while Doc and Alex waited outside.

55-David

Bosco and Faith came to their destination and both got out of the car. The houses that lined the street were well worn and looked quite lived in. As Bosco got closer to the house, he told Faith to hang back a little. He stepped carefully towards the door and drew his gun. Stepping into the door way he drew his flashlight. The house was nearly pitch-black and the only light was being bounced in from outside. He did a wide sweep of the downstairs floor and when he turned to the stairs, violent shots rang out. Bringing the silence of the day to a resounding halt.

The End


	4. Karma

"_**She felt his pulse; there was nothing, not one single heartbeat"**_

'D.K., can you still hear me?' Billy Walsh called out through the smoke; he heard a quiet but near reply

'Yeah, I can still hear you.'

'We need to find those people then get out,'

'You don't need to tell me twice.' D.K. mumbled as he followed Walsh down yet another line of cubicles to find the sources of the voices they kept hearing. They had been walking for some time now and their search for the voices was coming up useless. Walsh was tired of walking so he sat down and D.K. bent down beside him.

'We need to keep moving,' D.K. muttered to him.

'I know, just a minute though.' Realising defeat D.K. sat down beside him to catch his breath 'Radio back down to Lt. Johnson and see if we can get some assistance.' Billy said to him as he passed him the radio.

'D.K. to Lt. Johnson do you copy?' Static was all that he could hear, so he tried again. Still nothing but white noise. Slightly worried he tried again,

'Can anyone hear me out there?' Nothing but static once again, 'I can't get anyone Billy,' He said returning the radio to him,

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that no one can hear us and has no way of contacting us.'

'Then we need to find a way out of here.'

'What about those people?'

'How can we save them if we don't know how to get out ourselves?' D.K. nodded his agreement. There was no disputing, for in the life of a fireman, if you can't get along, it might cost you your life. The two of them got to their feet and looked for a way out, and then Billy pointed to another door with the flashing 'EXIT' sign above it.

As Billy reached for the door handle a burst of fire consumed them.

'AAAHHHH!' Billy screamed as the fire pushed him into D.K. and knocked them both to the ground.

'Lieu has D.K. or Walsh contacted you yet?' Jimmy said into his radio,

'No, why do you ask?'

'Did they say they were going upstairs?'

'Yes, what's going on, Doherty?'

'Maybe nothing, but the staircase was in flame, we couldn't get up there.'

'Find another way Jimmy.' Lt. Johnson yelled back to him. Jimmy assured Lt. Johnson that he was doing everything he can to get upstairs. Gerardo was behind him listening to the conversation with some interest,

'Wow, he's worried.'

'He has a bad record with these warehouse fires; he's lost too many friends and co-workers to them.' Jimmy replied with a serious look in his eyes. All was true; he too was worried that Walsh or D.K. might be in trouble and Jimmy being unable to help. The other firemen were everywhere putting out the small fires that had popped up on the ground floor. Jimmy and Gerardo had been in charge of clearing the north half and Lt. Johnson the south. Jimmy's team was not working their way towards the staircase. Nearing it, they realised that it was going to be harder then simply soaking it, to put it out.

'Lieu, someone put gasoline on these stairs.' Jimmy nervously said

'WHAT?'

'Gasoline, the stairs we couldn't go up, they are soaked in gasoline,'

'How did they get up then?'

'Beats me, were trying to put it out now, we'll contact you as soon as we do.'

'Alright.'

Gerardo passed Jimmy a fire extinguisher and the team coated the stairs.

The shots ripped through the house. Bullets whipped through Bosco's hair and he felt many fly by him. They riddled the walls behind them and let light shine through the holes.

Bosco keeled over as pain lurched through his body. Flashlight and gun rolled out of his hands as he fell. Lying on the cold floor he attempted to focus on the shooters, now running down the stairs. They stepped over Bosco's motionless figure and ran out the back door. His vision was blurry; he didn't get a good look at them.

'I'm going to get them, as soon as I get up, they're going to pay.' Bosco's mind screamed at him. The adrenaline was pumping and the blood coursing through his veins. He struggled to get up, but despite all his strength, he could not move.

'BOSCO!!!' he heard Faith yell in fear as she ran into the dark hallway. Her figure was blocking the light from reaching Bosco's eyes, but it didn't matter. They were clamped shut, darkness consumed him.

'Bosco? Talk to me, please!' Faith whispered to him as she knelt by his prone form '55 David to Central, we need emergency units to respond to our location, we have an officer down, 10-13, 10-13' Faith shouted into her walkie-talkie.

She felt his pulse; there was nothing, not one single heartbeat.

Faith looked up, tears streamed down her face as she started pushing on Bosco's chest. The sounds of sirens were thick in the air. Faith rubbed her eyes to wipe off the tears. Other police officers and paramedics stormed their way into the house. Doc was there; lifting Bosco up onto a gurney and Alex took over Faiths job and pounded on Bosco's chest.

'Bosco, please don't leave me, please Bosco' Faith cried into her sleeve as she raced along side of the gurney and out of the house to a sea of officers faces, eyes wide with fear.

'Faith we need you to move, we'll do what we can.' Alex said to her pulling Faith's hand away from Bosco's.

'Can I ride with you guys?'

'Sorry, but we need to work here. Follow us to Mercy, okay?'

'Alright.'

Faith got in to the squad car and squealed off, after the bus.

'How is he?' Doc called from the driving seat of the bus,

'He's still not breathing. Hold on, there we go.' Alex yelled in delight as Bosco's heart started to beat rapidly and he took a sudden intake of breath,

'Bos, hello? If you can hear me, blink or move or growl, something.' Alex mumbled very closely to his ear. Bosco let out a very loud groan and blinked his eyes numerous times.

'There you are, don't try to move, I'm extracting the bullets,' Alex commanded him as Bosco tried to roll over, 'Just relax, ETA is just over a minute,'

'Fa..ai…th..' Bosco groaned at Alex as she pulled out a bullet from his vest

'She right behind us, you took four bullets to your vest and one just grazed your shoulder, so just relax'

'Hold on,' Doc called as he pulled into Mercy's parking lot. He stopped and jumped out, he went to the back of the bus and was met by Mary Procter and some other nurses, and together they got Bosco out of the bus and wheeled him into the hospital. Alex hung back and waited for Faith, within seconds she pulled in, along side the bus,

'Well?' She asked Alex

'He's breathing, I got to say Faith that is one tough chicken you got there. C'mon lets go in,' She replied with a small smile on her face. Faith didn't understand why Alex was smiling, but before she knew what was going on, she and Alex both walked into Mercy Hospital, smiles on their faces.


	5. Out of the Kitchen

Faith sat in the waiting room, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. Lt. Swersky had stopped by along with many members of the Precinct. Now she sat alone, it was dark. She had closed the blinds, although she wasn't sure why. The shooting had been running non stop in her head, the sudden shots, the body of Bosco falling, the fear of losing her partner fresh in her veins, the helplessness of not being able to help him. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. Alex and Doc had told her that everything was looking good; most of the shots had hit his vest, except for the one stray bullet. It had flown at an awkward angle and pierced his right shoulder.

'There you are, Faith.' Procter said as she came into the room, 'Bosco's awake and asking for you.'

'Thanks,' Faith mumbled standing up to follow her. As she emerged into normal hospital light she noticed that some police officers were still there, along with some detectives. They all looked up as they saw Faith go by; she turned and walked into Bosco's room. Mary shut the door and left.

Faith looked at her partner, he was clearly half awake. His eyes were dropping, and he looked worn out. Faith came up beside him and sat down,

'How you doin' Bos?' She asked him quietly

'I'm okay,' he replied softly

'That's good, how long you gonna be out?'

'Doctor said maybe a month; my arm is completely useless right now,' He said looking down at the limp arm at his side.

'Don't worry about it, it'll feel better tomorrow,'

'I'm gonna be too drugged to feel anything,' Faith could tell that not being at work for a month was tearing Bosco up inside. She knew that he was edging to get those guys who had shot him, frankly, she was too.

He and Faith talked for a long time, until Bosco finally gave into the drugs and fell asleep. Quietly, Faith back out of the room and back out into the hall. A detective was right behind her and startled her when she turned around.

'Sorry,' He mumbled to her, she nodded, 'I need to ask you some questions about what happened to you. If you would follow me, please.' Then he led her to another room

Faith sat down, the detective opposite her,

'Faith, my name is Detective. Darius Tsarr, I'm just going to ask you some questions and all I need is what you remember.'

'Alright,'

'Where were you when Officer Boscorelli went inside?'

'I was…outside, Bosco had told me to stay there,'

'Why did he do that?'

'I assume he thought it was a false alarm, he was doing a sweep of the area.'

'What do you remember after that?'

'Nothing, I heard the shots and then some footsteps, I was a little more concerned with my partners well being at the time.'

'So you didn't actually see anything?'

'No.'

'Thank you for your time, I hope your partner gets better.' Then Faith got up and left. She felt a little uneasy when she walked back out, but she did notice that neither Sully nor Ty were there.

Sully stepped back once he saw a sudden burst of flame sprout from the fire escape. He jumped right into Ty Davis and the two of them were flattened against their car. Kim looked up from Carlos' text book and stared, mouth hanging open. Carlos stood up and gazed at the fire.

'What the heck was that?' Sully called out to the paramedic's

'Does Lieu know or Jimmy?' Kim asked ignoring Sully's question

'Probably not, it looks like they can't tell what is happening up there. Last I heard, they were all still stuck on the ground floor,' Carlos replied being unable to take his eyes away from the fire escape.

Smoke was not coming out; on the other hand, the door was just on fire. The bright orange flames danced, curled and started crackling in the sky. The cool air was not enough to cease them. It was twice as unfortunate, that neither Jimmy nor Lt. Johnson had noticed the fire raging on above them.

'I can't get this fire out.' Jimmy cried desperately blasting the stairs with his extinguisher. The other firemen were having just as much bad luck with it as he was. The gasoline was ceaselessly fuelling the fire to no end. Every time they made a break, it flared up again.

'This is starting to seem impossible,' Gerardo complained as he coughed a little through the mask.

'I wonder what is going on up there,' Jimmy said quietly to himself before calling out an order, 'On the count of three, we all spray at once, aim at the bottom stair. Got it?' The others nodded as Jimmy started to count, 'One……Two…..'

'Billy? Can you hear me? Wake up man, your starting to scare me.' D.K. called to him as he regained his focus. He struggled to remain awake as he felt a fresh stream of blood course down by his right eye. Billy Walsh was lying across his feet, and he tried to poke him. The fire still blazed on around him, and he could feel numbness through his head.

'Billy? You got to wake up, I can't move with you on me.' Still silence, sighing, he lied back down and thought. It was hard to move, let alone concentrate. He didn't know how long he sat there, he was too tired. Struggling to get up again he noticed what he hit his head on. A computer had fallen of the table during the fire and had a dent in it. D.K. cursed slightly before rolling Billy away from him with all his remaining strength. Being able to finally wiggle his feet he too rolled over. He pulled himself towards his fallen comrade and felt his pulse. Billy was breathing fine, D.K. sighed again, but this time in relief. He pulled himself upwards using the side of a cubicle for support and studied his surroundings, through blurred eyes.

He felt a fresh breeze and an open door. He leaned down and grabbed Billy, under his arms and began to pull him towards the door. It was difficult. The fire had placed a desk in his path. Pushing it to one side he began to pull him again. His arms were losing feeling, but he couldn't leave him here.

He finally made it to the door and sat on the fire escape with Billy safely beside him.

'Help! Sully, Ty, anyone,' He cried when he saw Davis and Sully nearby, 'I need help.'

Sully heard the cries and so did the others. The raced to the fire escape and climbed hurriedly up their twisting steps. Ty was the first to reach the two firemen and he knelt down by them. He was soon joined by Carlos and Kim, behind them was Sully.

'Ty, move,' Carlos said kneeling down beside them. Davis got up and back away, Kim immediately took his place. Carefully they removed the firemen's helmets and heavy equipment.

'D.K., are you still in there?' Kim asked as she tried to stop the newest stream of blood. D.K. could hear a faint voice calling him, he tried to respond, but he was too tired. He closed his eyes and passed into unconsciousness.

'Sully, go back down and try to get the others, tell them we need help, now.' Carlos demanded as he removed Billy's stuff. Sully did as he was bidden and raced back down the stairs. He raced along the path that the Firemen had created and walked right into Jimmy.

'There you are.' Sully said coughing

'What's going on?' Jimmy called to him. Sully could barley breath so he motioned for Jimmy and the other to follow him. Racing back outside, Sully took a long deep breath of fresh air.

'Your guys came out, they need help though. Kim and Nieto are with them, but they asked for you.' He mumbled through the deep breathes he was taking.

'Lieu, D.K. and Billy are out of the building, but they are down. You need to come out now.' Jimmy cried into his radio and followed Sully to the fire escape.

After nearly a half an hour, and another bus, all the crews left the area and made their way to Mercy hospital.


	6. Nothin'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters, except for Mak, Dt. Tsarr and Nick

Billy's eyes fluttered open. The streaming sunlight beamed through the window next to him and he strained to pull his eyes into focus. The white covers were pulled up to his waist and he saw a white bandage wrapped around his wrist. Looking at it, he felt a surge of light, tingling pain run up his arm, just as a voice sounded nearby,

'Hey, you're awake now,' Billy turned, Lt. Johnson and Jimmy were standing in his doorway,

'Yeah,' he replied softly, 'what happened? The last thing I remember was opening a door.' Both firemen sat down next to him and Jimmy was the first to speak, he spoke very softly,

'After you opened the door, there was a flashover. You fell over and took D.K. with you. Regaining his strength, he managed to pull you to safety.'

'Really, is he okay?'

'His doing okay, he just has a cut in his head.' Lt. Johnson murmured

'Where is he?'

'Right next door, Alex is with him and the place is full of police officers.'

'Why?'

'Apparently, Bosco was shot and he will be out for a few weeks. They think it was those escaped prisoners who did it, but they don't know yet.' Jimmy finished, he looked up as Alex entered the room

'Hey Billy, good to see you up,' She said standing next to Jimmy,

'Well?' Jimmy asked her

'He's sleeping,'

'Good, anyways Billy, the doctors tell us that there is no lasting damage and you'll be out of here by Friday.'

'Gr...ea…tt..' Billy mumbled groggily,

'Maybe you should sleep too.' Alex said, slowly Billy nodded and then he fell asleep. The two firemen and Alex then walked quietly out of the room and back to the main hall. The police officers were slowly staring to disappear and they eventually met up with Kim, Carlos and Doc.

'Well, how are they now?'

'We talked to Billy and D.K. and both are fine and should get out of here soon.'

'That's great news, because the house is going to seem so empty without them playing football and what not.' Carlos stated a hint of sarcasms just audible

'What not?' Alex repeated as is she was disbelieving her own ears

'Where did you come up with that one?' Doc commented turning to him. His voice was slightly raspy from his sickness.

'What? Am I not allowed to say what not?'

'Not you,' Jimmy replied as he started to laugh. Soon the group broke into laughter, even Carlos as together they walked outside and headed back to the house, well actually, Mary Procter kicked them out.

The day passed quickly and nearly without notice. Faith was stuck on desk as soon as she returned to the Precinct, and soon the hours slipped by, she turned to Lt. Swersky, and he appeared to be in the middle of a conversation on the phone. He must have been talking for over two hours before he put the receiver back down. Other than that, thought Faith, nothing else happened. Just like any other day with nothing to do.

The sun was slightly clouded the next morning; the clouds floated past the sun like caused the sunlight to falter in its patterns. The shades from the clouds were currently hovering over Camelot as three came around.

Carlos had been right, as soon as Jimmy met up with Alex on their way in, they noticed a change. It seemed to be much quieter and empty since D.K. and Billy were both in Mercy. At first both had thought there wouldn't be much of a difference, but now they felt differently.

Jimmy looked around; Carlos was not there, and neither was Kim. Doc, however, was sitting at the table and reading the paper.

'Where is everyone?'

'Lt. Johnson is in his office; Carlos and Kim are out on a call….'

'Already?' Jimmy stated, cutting him off

'Yeah, it's going to be a busy day.'

'Jimmy, glad you're here; we have two rookies coming in. Like Alex, one is half fireman and the other half is a police office. She will later join across the street. She, Lt. Swersky and I have been over this, she will step in for us until the end of the week.'

'That's a twist,'

'Yes, she and the other should be here any minute, show her the ropes and get her used to being a firewoman again.'

And then, as if on cue, thuds of footsteps came up the stairs as two people entered the room. One was female and the other was male.

'Jimmy, this is Mak and Nick. Guys this is Jimmy, he'll be showing you around. Any questions ask him.'

'Alright, I'll be right back, the lockers for your stuff is up here.' Jimmy said blushing slightly as he led the two people up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs Nick and Mak branched off to two empty lockers and Jimmy went to his. Alex was just emerging from the bathroom when she noticed the two new people.

'Alex, these are two new guys filling on for Billy and D.K. Mak,' he said pointing out Mak to her, 'Is half police officer, she's going across the road, and this is Nick.' He said pointing him out. Jimmy was actually looking directly at them for the first time. Nick was tall and had blond hair with black underneath and had dark eyes. Mak had long waist length black hair was sparkling blue eyes. Alex shook their hands and spoke to Mak,

'You remind me of someone. But, anyways, you're half police officer?'

'Yes, I lived up in Canada, in Toronto. Then my mother died last October and I moved here to be with my dad.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Alex said quickly remembering how bad it feels too lose someone so close like a parent. Alex and Mak left and became fast friends, the same happened with Nick and Jimmy. The four of them had so much in common with one another.

'Faith, pay attention.' A harsh voice barked out. Faith was brought back to her senses, she was in the middle of Roll Call and Lt. Swersky looked ticked.

'Sorry Lieu,' she mumbled

'As I was saying, you are going to be paired up with a rookie. Currently she is across the road helping the firemen till the end of the week, until then you're going to be paired up with Davis in 55 Charlie.'

'She's a fireman and a police officer?' Faith looked into his eyes; it was easy to see that he was not joking.

'Yes, I suggest that you meet her, if you see her at a fire.'

'Yeah,'

'Alright, that's it. You can go.' There was a shuffle and feet moving, chairs screeching, Faith got up and left with the others. Ty Davis was waiting for her downstairs.

'Drive or ride?' he asked her as she walked down the stairs

'Ride,' she mumbled in return, 'where's Sully?'

'He didn't feel good, and decided to stay home.' He replied opening the Precinct doors. They got into 55 Charlie and took off down the road.

'_55 Charlie respond to a disturbance at 23rd and West'_

'55 Charlie 23rd and West, 10-4 Central,' Faith replied into the radio while Ty flipped on the lights and headed towards the call.

'Barely started and already a call.' He said to her

'Yeah, yesterday it was really slow,'

'Yeah,' It had occurred to Faith that she and Ty Davis and rarely ridden together, at first she didn't notice, but now it felt a little awkward. She didn't open her mouth until they arrived on the scene. Ty was the first to exit the squad car, closely followed by Faith. There was a ring of people on the sidewalk and two other people were in the middle, fighting.

'Alright, what's going on here?' Faith called out in an innocent but dangerous tone. She pushed her way to the middle with Ty. The people stopped and looked at them. One of the people fighting was a knife, the other a bat.

'Nothing,' one of them said

'Sure looks like nothing,' Ty replied

'I tells you, we ain't doin' nothing.' The other stated icily. People in the crowd were nodding and calling out in agreement.

'First of all, "ain't" isn't a word, second of all, I won't ask you again. If you say "nothing" one more time, everyone here is going down to the station. If you don't want that, I suggest you take a hike.' Faith shouted to everyone. People in the crowed slowly started to dissipate back down the streets.

'Now, what is going on here?' Ty repeated to the two remainders

'This homie was hittin on me girl,'

'Was not, she's my girl and you was hittin on her.' The two began to argue and fight again. Faith reached out and took the knife away, and Ty did the same with the bat-guy

'Put your hand on the car, you too, "homie"' Faith yelled gesturing to the squad car. She and Ty patted down the two offenders and placed them in the car. They then drove them to the Precinct.

AUTHORS NOTE I know this particular chapter makes no sense. I needed to introduce the replacement for Bosco but then I realized that I had left two firemen in the hospital. I need to make her comfortable around the firemen; she will later become one of the main characters. My apologies to anyone I have misled and bear with me, please.


End file.
